Super School Series: Camping!
by Peri Gigi
Summary: Kali ini member-member Super Junior merencanakan kegiatan untuk mengisi liburan mereka. Kira-kira, kemana mereka menghabiskan liburan? / All Super Junior Member / Humor-Parody-Yaoi


Genre : Humor, Romance,Yaoi, Oneshot

Cast : All SuJu Member

Author : Shade & Vii-chan

Note : Ini fanfiction kombinasi sama temen sebelum ganti pen-name jadi Peri Gigi. Re-post disini dengan isi yang diperbaiki

000

Maaf sebelumnya. Kami rasa FF ini maksud dan tak layak dibaca, jadi lebih baik jangan diperiksa sama sekali. Ini.. maksudnya mau ngelucu.. tapi gagal. Ini.. garing banget. Bikin bete. Jadi jangan dibaca. Inget? Jangan dibaca. Jangan, ya. Kalo dibilang jangan, berarti jangan.

JANGAN DIBACA, LHO, YA! *Author panik*

Tapi gak pa-pa, deh kalo ada yang berbaik hati untuk baca dan meninggalkan komen. Kami berharap banyak dari kritik dan saran kalian. Makasih kalo mau baca..

Sekali lagi, MAKASIH..

Nah, happy reading!

Diingetin, lho, ya, ini FF maksud!

…

KRIIINNGG...! GDBAK.. BUG.. BUG-BUG-BUG

Bel berbunyi, tanpa disangka bel berbentuk lonceng itu copot dari tempatnya, bergelinding ria dan melindas tukang bakso, tukang somay, dan tukang sosis didepan sekolah. Murid-murid super; Wonder Woman, Cat Hee Hee, Spider-Teuk, James Kyu, Susilo-man (temen SD nya Superman dulu. Wujudnya menyerupai orang yang bernama Susilo. Hati-hati dengan sekitar anda! Bisa jadi, Susilo yang anda kenal adalah Susilo-man pemberantas ELF! Kyaaaa...! *author menjerit histeris, berlarian dipinggir pantai bersama pak presiden, tukang tape langganan, serta seluruh keluarga*), Elastic Shade (Author yang juga sekolah disana dan bisa melar sampe nyangkut-nyangkut gaje), Vii-chan the Amazing Eye (Author yang ini pun sekolah disana. Jago melotot), dan para kerabat super yang lain *namanya juga Super School, pasti penghuninya super-super semua* mulai memasuki kandang masing-masing.

"Aseekk.., besok sudah liburan. Jalan-jalan kemana, ya, enaknya?" Eunhyuk berucap ditempat duduknya sambil menggeliat seperti ular, seperti ular, yang sangat berbisa, sangat berbisa, suka memangsa, suka memangsa, diriku digigit Eunhyuuuukk~~~... (dikutip dari lagu Ular Berbisa – Hello band) #Plakk! *author tertampar*

Author: Oppa.., kenapa.. kenapa kau tampar aku dengan sendal swallow itu Oppa? *menangis terseduh-seduh seperti teh Sariwangi*

Eunhyuk-oppa: Siapa yang nampar?

Siwon-oppa: Ah, sori, ya. Tadi lagi latihan shuffle.. eh, sendalnya copot.

Author: APWAA?! SIWON SHUFFLE-AN PAKE SENDAL SWALLOW?!

SuJu-oppa 13x: THOR, LANJUTIN CERITANYA!

Ah, maaf, maaf.. mari kita kembali ke jalur yang sebenarnya.. -_-"

"Hyukie-ah.. jangan lupakan aku.." Donghae merengek disampingnya dengan wajah yang manis (tau kan gimana? Hadeuh..) dan mengedip-ngedip pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri tersenyum-senyum sok macho. Eunhyuk tidak tahu kalau ternyata Donghae-nya sedang kelilipan plankton.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu walau hanya sedetik, chagi.."

"Hyukie.."

"Haehie.."

"Haehie? Apa itu Haehie?" Donghae sker (scare) dan hidungnya kembang kempis.

"Kamu. 'Kan kalau Sungmin-hyung jadi Minnie, Kyuhyun jadi Hyunnie, Chullie, Kyungie, Wonnie, Teukie, Sungie, Wookie, Bumie, dan aku Hyukkie. Berarti kamu Haehie (Hyuk maksa -_-). Benar 'kan?"

"Oh, kau benar, chagi. Ya ampun, kamu perhatian sekali padaku."

"Iya, dong."

Saat mereka sedang seru-serunya bermain gombal-gombalan, tiba-tiba saja datang Shindong, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Ryeowook dengan bergelinding-gelinding. Menabrak meja dan merusak properti (Author: WOY! Properti mahal, nih! Gue bikin FF ini tuh butuh nabung 65 tahun tau! | SuJu: Benarkah? Memang berapa usiamu? | Author: Baru 15 tahun, sih.. *dikeroyok massa*). Eun-Hae terkejut-kejut sampai gerakan mereka menyerupai Pinkan Mambo dance yang riang gembira dan enerjik.

"Hei, aku punya usul untuk liburan kali ini!"

Sungmin langsung berdiri didepan meja Eun-Hae dengan wajah berlumur darah akibat membentur rak sepatu, lemari, dan juga tembok kelas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi Bip-bip.

"Bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Mungkin suara kentut Ddangkoma. Coba kuperiksa." Yesung mengangkat Ddangkoma ditangannya, kemudian menggeleng. "Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecepirit atau muntaber."

"Terus, itu suara apa, dong?"

BRAKH, GDBUG, DUAR, DUAR...

Suara pintu dibuka dengan keras. Dibelakang pintu itu ada Shindong yang kemudian tergencet ke tembok. Bersamaan dengan itu meledak pula bom buku yang dibawa Pak Muchtar (guru pelajaran bahasa disekolah, rautnya mirip teroris kelas ikan hiu) yang penyebabnya tidak diketahui; main meledak-meledak aja gitu, namanya juga anak muda, jadi bom-nya masih labil.

"Kyuhyun?"

Semuanya menengok pada Cho Kyuhyun –yang diketahui sebagai guru Matematika dan James Kyu–. Ternyata bunyi Bip-bip tadi berasal dari radar cinta di hati Kyuhyun yang akan bereaksi jika Sungmin terancam punah. Ia datang dengan wajah telenovela khas Indonesia #Plak

"Chagi.." Ia menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung menangkup wajah manis namja itu. Penuh darah dan sisa-sisa pergulingan tadi. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Dia, dia, dan dia." Sungmin menunjuk rak sepatu, lemari, dan tembok yang melukainya. Kyuhyun segera diliput amarah yang membludag. Guru muda itu berlari dan menghajar ketiga benda tersangka dengan tenaga setan. Menendanginya, menjebolnya, mencabik-cabiknya.. sampai sekolah terpaksa menjalani renovasi selama liburan nanti. Ampun, deh.. oppa, oppa..

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi camping?" Ajak Sungmin mengacuhkan pacarnya yang mengamuk bagai banteng tembus pandang.

"Camping?" Semua bertanya serempak. Memikirkan usulan dari King Aegyo didepan mereka.

"Iya. Camping. Bukan bakar kambing, lho, ya. Mau tidak?"

"Kemana? Hyung sudah tahu tempatnya? Aku, sih, oke-oke saja." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Hmm.. ke puncak aja! 'Kan Seoul deketan sama Bogor, gampang-lah."

"Boleh juga. Yasudah kalau begitu kita pergi camping. Lusa kita berangkat."

"Okeee...!"

Mereka sepakat. Akhirnya rencana camping itu berhasil menarik perhatian satu kelas tersebut. Ternyata mereka bodoh. Masa' iya Seoul deketan sama Bogor? Ck, ck, ck.. mau aja dikibulin author..

…

Hari pun berlalu, dan sekarang mereka sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Bogor yang katanya deket Seoul itu.

"Kita jalan kaki, nih?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ah, annieo.. jangan jalan kaki.." Rengek Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai Bogor, chagi!" Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh sehat Sungmin dan berlari melesat menuju kota hujan Bogor. Amazing banget si Kyu-oppa, yakin mau lari sampe Indonesia? Dasar bodoh. #Plakk digampar Sparkyu T_T

"Mereka sudah berangkat duluan. Ah, eotteokhe?"

"Tenang anak-anak!"

"HAH?"

Semua menengok ke sumber suara. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah helikopter yang melayang didepan mereka. Helikopternya amat sangat cute dengan pita dan anting-anting bentuk love. Didalam sana terlihat sesosok kucing tampan yang mengemudi. "Pakai ini saja!" Katanya.

"Chullie!"

"Apa?" Heechul mengerjap. Karena suara mesin helikopter, ia tak bisa mendengar ucapan murid-muridnya dibawah sana.

"Ayo, turun! Cepat, hyung!"

"Hah? Kalian bilang apa, sih? Jangan buat aku marah, deh!"

"MENDARAT! TURUN KEMARI!"

"Oh.. Oke, aku turun sekarang." Heechul melepas headset ditelinganya, juga safetybelt, kemudian membuka pintu helikopter dan terjun kebawah, menghampiri teman-temannya. Gobloknya, dia main turun-turun aja, gak pake mikir lagi buat parkirin ntu helikopter #Buagh dihajar Petals.

"Nah, ada apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"HYUNG! Helikopternya!"

"Eh?" Heechul mendongak dan melihat helikopter bawaannya telah terbang seorang diri, melanglang buana, menghantam patung Liberty, menara Eiffel, dan patung Pancoran. Waow, amazing..

"NNNOOOO...! My cute hely Hee Hee..!"

"Yang tabah, ya. Ini semua pasti ada hikmahnya." Tiba-tiba muncul Leeteuk dengan kostum Spider-nya yang mengetat disana-sini. Mulutnya pun makin manyun dengan nafas engap-engapan saking kecilnya ukuran topeng yang ia pakai. "Saya dan seluruh rekan Termehek-Mehek, mendoakanmu untuk merelakan Hely Hee Hee yang harus kembali pergi untuk kesekian kali.."

"Ah, cukup sandiwaranya! Apa-apaan ini? Jangan ada kamera!" Yesung berlagak mirip seperti orang-orang emosian yang suka muncul di Termehek-Mehek. Nutup-nutupin kamera pake tangan dan mukanya sker abis; serupa dengan para tersangka yang takut ketahuan karena kecepirit dicelana.

"Semuanya, ayo lompat!" Siwon memekik tiba-tiba.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Kibum yang daritadi sembunyi didalam backpack Siwon.

"LOMPAT SAJA! Mulut-mulut gue ini, masalah buat lohhh..?"

Kibum muntah didalam tas... Siwon gak cocok jadi anak gaul... Sabar oppa..

SuJu yang ada disana pun melompat mengikuti saran Siwon. Dan.. INI SEMUA TUH HAPPENING BANGET! Tiba-tiba mereka sudah tiba di Bogor, Jawa Barat. Sumpah, amazing... *author kagum sampe ngiler.

"Kalian sudah sampai.. Nah, ayo bangun tenda kalian masing-masing."

Mereka segera disambut oleh Kak Seto. Kak Seto lah yang akan mengajari mereka cara mendirikan tenda didalam hutan ini. SuJu menyiapkan tenda di lokasi masing-masing dan mulai merangkanya dengan sukaria, bercengkrama dan penuh senda gurau tawa bahagia karena kehadiran Kak Seto yang amat membekas dipelupuk mata.

"Selesaaaaaiiii...!"

Jerit SuJu serempak saat tenda-tenda telah berhasil didirikan. Makanan pun sudah disiapkan oleh Ryeowook. Diantaranya ada daun bakar saus asam manis, kayu hangus masak kecap, dan rumput asap. Hmmm.. sedap. Dijamin author tak akan pernah mencicipinya. (SuJu: Kau harus makan ini juga, thor! Ini semua adalah karanganmu! Kami tersiksa! | Author: Tidak! Jangan, pliss.. aku ini menderita kekurangan gizi dan cacingan, gak boleh makan yang kayak gitu.. | SuJu: Kurang ajar! Ganti narasinya atau kau harus makan ini semua. | Author: OKEH! Ganti narasi..!) Makanan pun sudah disiapkan oleh Ryeowook. Diantaranya ada bebek panggang, udang goreng tepung, kwetiau, steak, dan semua yang mereka inginkan tersedia disana. (Author: PUAS KALIAN?! | SuJu: Puasss.. *senyum lebar minta dicium satu-satu*)

"Ayo, makaaaannn...!"

Saat Shindong hendak menggapai bebek panggang, tiba-tiba saja Kak Seto memegang tangannya dengan raut so sweet.

"Kalian harus cuci tangan dulu. Pakai Nuvo. Okeh?"

"Oke kakaaaak.."

"Memang anak-anak yang baik." Kak Seto merasa kembali berusia 17 tahun karena dipanggil kakak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin menjerit ekstra kencang. Suaranya dahsyat mengguncang dunia! Para member lain yang terkejut segera berhamburan menghampiri mereka. Saat tiba, terlihat seekor beruang sedang menerjang.

"CHULLIE...!" Hankyung kritis.

"WOOKIE!" Yesung mukanya ancur abis.

"OMG! MINNIE CHAGII...!" Kyuhyun pasang tampang panik najis. #digampar Sparkyu, digantung di pohon tauge, dicubitin pake pinset.

Mereka bertiga melompat pada beruang itu dan menghakiminya sepihak. Kyuhyun memelototi beruang itu hingga matanya perih dan memerah, Hankyung mentotok perut beruang itu agar langsing, sedangkan Yesung menyemangati Ddangkoma untuk memenangkan pertarungan dengan hewan buas itu.

"Ddangkoma, kamu pasti bisa! Appa percaya padamu!"

Yel-yel dari Yesung membuat Ddangkoma semakin semangat dan percaya diri. Hankyung tersungkur ditanah dan Kyuhyun terhempas. Ddangkoma mendelik.

_Itu teman-teman Appa dan Eomma! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

Kecepatan Ddangkoma seketika berubah dari 0 km/jam menjadi 150 km/jam! Bayangkan pemirsa, itu melebihi kecepatan yang ada pada motor matic rata-rata!

Ddangkoma mengamuk, tak ada ampun bagi beruang itu. Dengan tangan yang tak berjari, ia melempar sang beruang hingga terbang ke angkasa, mendarat di planet Pluto menggantikan Kyu-Min dahulu.

"Ddangkoma menang!"

Yesung menggapai kura-kuranya ke telapak tangan dengan girang. Ddangkoma bangga karena bisa menyelamatkan Appa-nya tercinta.

"Aku menang karena Appa mendukungku.."

Untuk sesaat Yesung diam. "Ddangkoma ngomong!" Jeritnya langsung mencaplok Ddangkoma kedalam mulut saking paniknya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Ryeowook penasaran dengan jerit kemenangan Yesung. Ia memukul bahu Yesung kuat sampai-sampai ia memuntahkan Ddangkoma dari mulutnya dan hinggap kewajah Ryeowook.

"Eomma!" Jerit Ddangkoma.

"Ddangkoma ngomong!" Yesung dan Ryeowook menjerit bersamaan. Satu per satu member lain berkumpul. "Ada apa?"

"Kalian semua!" Ddangkoma bahagia.

"DDANGKOMA NGOMONG...!"

Suara Super Junior menggema kesuluruh penjuru negeri Indonesia merdeka, rakyat adil makmur sentosa.

"Adik-adik, jangan lupa pakai Nuvo-nya ya."

Kak Seto muncul tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Kalau tidak, nanti saya kehilangan kontrak dengan Nuvo, dong! Gimana, sih. Mikir pake otak!"

Tak dikira, SuJu merasa sedih dan tersinggung. Akhirnya mereka melaporkan Kak Seto dengan tuduhan tidak melindungi hak-hak anak. Dan saat itu pula Kak Seto pergi dari lokasi camping untuk menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Sabar, ya, Kak Seto..

Kukuruyuuuuukk...

"Hooaaahmm..."

SuJu terbangun dari tidur mereka dan segera bergegas keluar dari tenda masing-masing. Ryeowook langsung menyiapkan sarapan (Author: Tenang, makanannya enak, kok.. *muka sker* | SuJu: Pinteeerr..), Sungmin dan Eunhyuk membantu membersihkan daun-daun, dan member lain sibuk dengan tugas memburu atau mencari kayu bakar.

"Aku mandi duluan, ya." Donghae berjalan melalui kerumunan sambil bawa-bawa handuk. Yang lain diam saja, dan Donghae benar-benar pergi untuk mandi.

"Hyukie, jangan diinjak." Larang Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, nanti kubersihkan lagi."

"Hyuk, andwae. Dengarkan aku, jangan diinjak. Dasar jorok."

"Aku 'kan cuma manginjak daun, kenapa jorok?"

"Kalau daun juga aku takkan melarang, tapi itu kotoran kucing! Eeeewww... uwweeekk... Jorokk, ihh.."

"MWOOO?! Kenapa ada kotoran kucing?! Pasti Chullie!" Eunhyuk mengangkat kaki dan berlari panik. Ia menjejalkan benda cokelat lengket agak cair tanpa bentuk beraroma menyengat dan mirip kecepirit Ddangkoma itu kesegala pohon dan daun-daun sambil menangis panik. Sungmin kabur kesana kemari dan Ryeowook menjerit-jerit. Saat suasana menegangkan itu, muncul Kyuhyun dari balik pepohonan disana.

"SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK INI DARIKU..!"

"Kyu.. WAA!" Ketiga uke disana menjerit kesekian kali saat mendapati ada yang menyantol dileher Kyuhyun. Itu PACET! Sejenis lintah, tapi lebih lengket. HIIIIIIII~~~~~...! *author gak mau tanggung jawab karena ikut ketakutan.

Kyuhyun-oppa: Cepetan woy! Kempot gue kalo disedot mulu! | Author: Maaf oppa! Menderitalah dulu! (pembalasan author.. Ha.. ha.. ha.. hah, hah, asma kambuh!)

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Kyu..! Aku jijik sama pacet!" Sungmin menangis.

"Selamatkan aku, Min!"

"TOLOOONG..! HYUNNIE DIHISAP VAMPIR GEPEEEENNGG...!" Ryeowook dan Eunyuk menjerit penuh derai air mata. Bukannya datang pertolongan, Kangin malah datang sambil dililit anaconda.

"GWAAAAAKKKHH...! Aku di-smack anaconda.. Lidahku pataaaahh..!"

"Kyaaaaa... Lidah Kagin-hyung pataaaahh..!"

GUK, GUK, GUK!

Tiba-tiba ada suara anjing.

"TOOOLOOOOOONNNGGG...!"

"SHIIIRREEEOOOO...!"

Semuanya menjerit saat melihat kedatangan Heechul yang diantar oleh 3 ekor anjing hitam bertampang garang seperti kuli bangunan dan preman pasar Senen yang suka malak nenek-nenek dibecak.

GUK, GUK.. AAAAKKH.. HSSSPPP... SSHH.. GUK GUK.. EUNHYUK BAUUU KOTORAAANNN... TOLOOONG.. GUK..

Gonggongan anjing, hisapan pacet, dan desis ular menjadi satu saat itu. Belum lagi yang kebauan oleh kaki Eunhyuk. Keadaan saat itu sangat tidak karuan. Mereka tak bisa lagi berubah menjadi James Kyu atau Cat Hee Hee. Mereka lumpuh.. mereka punah! Mereka harus ditangkarkan ke suakamargasatwa! *disantet ELF*.

Dimana Spider-Teuk?

Dddrrrrrr... Suara mesin jahit.

Ternyata dia sedang menjahit ulang kostumnya yang kekecilan karena takut Kangin jadi ilfil. Lalu bagaimana dengan Elastic Shade?

"Males. Tadi gue dikeroyok gara-gara makanan. Sekarang duit gue abis buat ngasih mereka makan enak! Gue emoh nolong mereka!" Jawab Elastic Shade.

Kalau Vii-chan the Amazing Eye? Apakah dia akan menolong oppa-nya yang disedot pacet?

"Aku gak mauuuu...! Geli sama paceeett...!" Jawabnya sambil nangis menjauh dari Kyuhyun, masuk kamar mandi, muter kran shower dan ngegalau.

APA YANG HARUS DILAKUKAN SUPER JUNIOR? Kalian para ELF, please, lakukan sesuatu. Kasih author sedikit pencerahan karena AUTHORNYA BINGUNG GIMANA LANJUTIN CERITA BODOH INI!

"Heeeellpp...!"

Ampun dah.. apalagi ini?

Ternyata ada sesosok makhluk yang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah perlahan kearah sekumpulan manusia yang terancam menjadi fosil disana. Makhluk itu dipenuhi buih-buih tebal berwarna putih dan wanginya semerbak.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Hyukie chagi.. Tolooong~..."

"Haehie?!"

"Tidak ada air.. tidak bisa bilas sabun dan shampo.. eotteokhe?"

"Tenang saja," Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara. Apalagi yang akan muncul kali ini? Author mau munculin siapa lagi? Kayaknya nih lama-lama segala bang Supriyadi satpam komplek juga diajak. Nanti pak presiden balom sempet pake baju udah diseret masuk FF. Apa, sih maunya?

AUTHOR BINGUNG

Author: Eh, suer, lho. Bingung banget lanjutinnya. Gimana nih?

Gampang!

"Pakai Molto sekali bilas! Kalau pakai Molto, tidak perlu lagi bilas sampai 3 kali. Cukup sekali dan busa sabun langsung terangkat. Dapat menghemat air sampai 20 liter!"

Mendadak muncul keluarga kain Molto, membuat SuJu bagai disiram semen berton-ton; kaku abiss... Disana hadirlah Ayah, Ibu, Lisa, Andy, dan Billy. Lho, Andy, dimana Andy?

"Mau mandiin Donghae dulu! Kapan lagi bisa mandiin Super Junior? Ya, nggak?" Andy langsung melesat membawa kabur Donghae.

"HAEHIIIEEE...!" Eunhyuk tidak terima Donghae-nya dibawa kabur begitu saja, ia mengejar, menjatuhkan Andy dan mencabik-cabiknya ganas. Keluarga kain yang lain murka melihat itu. Mereka menerjang Eunhyuk dan menumpahkan Molto sekali bilas kepada Eunhyuk. Alhasil, Eunhyuk bersih dari kotoran dan wangi semerbak yang diyakini akan tahan hingga berminggu-minggu.

"Ddangkoma, fighting!"

Yesung muncul, melempar Ddangkoma untuk meredakan kekacauan disana. Ia tidak sadar dengan kekuatan yang ia gunakan. Bukannya menyelamatkan teman-teman sang Appa, Ddangkoma malah terlempar menabrak pohon hingga tempurungnya hancur berantakkan. Berserakkan kemana-mana. Yesung menjerit karena perbuatannya itu dan ia ikut menggila.

Keluarga kain murka... pacet merajalela... anaconda terlena-lena... Ddangkoma teraniaya... Super Junior menggila... Author sakit jiwa... Terserah readers aja... mau berakhir gimana... ceritanya kacau gila... udahaaann...

Tunggu dulu! Ternyata saat itu Spider-Teuk datang! OMG, pas banget timingnya! Come on Spider, kick them!

Eh beneran.. disuruh kick them, beneran di tendangin sama dia semuanya.. termasuk Super Juniornya. Yasudahlah.. kami tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa pada FF ini. Jangan dipikirin, ya readers..

Lalu semua berakhir dengan kemenangan dipihak hutan dan kekalahan harus diterima Super Junior. Spider-Teuk, sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang sehat sejahtera makmur bahagia sentosa sepanjang usia, melarikan semua temannya kerumah sakit Cipto Mangunkusumo untuk mendapat perawatan intensif. Tapi ternyata, setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, mereka hanya menderita luka ringan. Yang parah adalah luka batin mereka. Akibatnya mereka pun harus menghabiskan sisa liburan didalam rumah sakit jiwa karena merasa mentalnya terpukul dan syok.

Ternyata oh ternyata...

"Ini salah kalian karena tidak mau pakai sabun Nuvo dan telah berani mengadukan saya!"

Kak Seto adalah dalang dibalik semua ini...

**THE END**


End file.
